


Heart Eyes

by neoncat666



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I love them so much, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoncat666/pseuds/neoncat666
Summary: "Jake didn’t know exactly when he started to notice his feelings towards Rich. He just started noticing all the small, cute quirks the real Rich has. He looks down at the ground when nervous, His laugh is so unique, most people would call it ugly but Jake absolutely loves it, and god his lisp was beyond cute. So Jake kinda had it hard for his best friend."





	Heart Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> WOW! My first fic got so much love I'm crying?? I decided i should probably make a happy one. Sorry it's short. Follow me on tumblr for more BMC things @ neoncat666.

Jake didn’t know exactly when he started to notice his feelings towards Rich. He just started noticing all the small, cute quirks the real Rich has. He looks down at the ground when nervous, His laugh is so unique, most people would call it ugly but Jake absolutely loves it, and god his lisp was beyond cute. So Jake kinda had it hard for his best friend. 

Of course he was never going to tell him that. 

They were currently eating lunch when Jake made a stupid joke and Rich threw his head back letting out a laugh that filled the entire room. Jake had a stupid look on his face as he stared at Rich. You could practically see the hearts in his eyes. 

Suddenly he felt a tug on his sleeve and saw Chloe trying to drag him away. Reluctantly, he followed her to the hallway.

“You’re in love.” She said, straightforward. Jake began to turn red.

“Haha. I don’t know what you’re talking about, Chloe.” She just stared at him with an eyebrow raised before he snapped. 

“Okay! Fine, I like Rich.” Now she had a smug look on her face. 

 

“You know you’re going to have to tell him some time, right? We both know it.” He knew this, he just didn’t want to admit it. 

“Or I could just not.” or he could just do that. 

Chloe rolled her eyes so far that Jake half-expected them to roll behind her head. 

“I’m not letting you live this down.” Jake knew she was fully serious and nodded frantically. 

“Good.” And with that, she was walking away from him. 

 

From that moment forward, Jake would always get a look from her whenever Rich was nearby. Conversations between the friends were still fine, but Jake knew he wouldn’t be able to keep up the act. He needed to tell Rich. Probably soon.

Soon was actually the next day. Rich met up with Jake outside the school a bit after they were released. He was a bit red in the face when he came over and seemed more nervous than before.

“I need to tell you something.” They both said at the same time. Cue the nervous laughter before Jake motioned for Rich to go first. Rich took a deep breath and paused for a moment before speaking.

“So like, I’ve like you and I was wondering if you would go out with me?” He let out a small laugh at the end of the sentence. Jake, not knowing what Rich had said at first, has finally processed what has been said. Slowly turning red, he was too shocked to say anything. Rich noticed the silence and started to back away. 

“I’ll just go, andneverspeaktoyouagain. Kay? Bye!” Jake finally snapped out of his haze and yelled out “I LOVE YOU!” like the smooth person he is. They both stood still before Rich started laughing. Jake didn’t know how to feel, but he started laughing too. 

Jake doesn’t remember when Rich got so close to him. He’ll sure as hell remember Rich going on his tiptoes and him bending down to kiss for probably the rest if his life. The kiss didn’t last long due to the fact that Rich started laughing. Jake was a bit insulted, but he could never fail to fall in love with his laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” He was trying to look upset even though it really wasn’t working. 

“It’s just, I was so worried you wouldn’t like me back yet here we are. Both worried over the same thing.” Jake had to admit it was pretty silly. 

“By the way, I’ll go out with you. I assume this means we’re dating?” Rich looked up at Jake and gave a toothy smile.

“I guess so.” 

“Great.” Said Jake before bending down to kiss his small boyfriend. 

Both Jake and Rich failed to notice Brooke hand over $20 to Chloe in the distance.


End file.
